Texas Chainsaw
by fuckthesystem375
Summary: Based in the movie Texas Chainsaw 3D. Warnirg: girl peen!
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be right back" Chloe says to her fellow worker when she heard the bell rang signaling someone was calling her. Working in the meat department of a grocery store wasn't that bad as it looked, the pay was good and the job was easy, cut the meat and pack it, what is more simpler than that?

"Hey Bree" she waves to her blond friend.

"Hey, so next time your girlfriend try to stick me with one of her high school band buddies...kiss her from me"

"What?" she said with a smile, Beca's friends weren't exactly the kind of people she hang out with, they were pretty rare, with a goth aspect and way too much eyeliner, but they were polite, she had to give them that.

"I liked her, she was pretty cool, we started talking and she made these incredible crepes."

"Amazing" Chloe said in a mocking tone,Aubrey glares her.

"She's got this thing about becoming a chef" She keeps talking with a dreamy voice.

"And there's actually a lot more to her than meets the eye" Chloe murmurs.

"Shut up! She's very nice and super hot, she has enormous.." Aubrey says gesturing her tits with her hands.

"Okay, okay" Chloe raised her hands in surrender. "So, do you think you can handle this, four-day road trip with her to New Orleans?" She said talking about the trip she and her friend were going to for halloween.

"I am way ahead of you, she even volunteered to drive."

"Seriously? Wow"

"Hell, yeah! Its going to be aca-awesome!" Aubrey says jumping excitedly.

"Hey Bree! Luke wants you back at your register." A girl says approaching them.

"All right. I'm gonna go work, see ya!"

* * *

"Aubrey digs your old high school friend, something about crepes?" Chloe says watching her girlfriend exercise, she loved the way her arm muscles stretched every time she did her daily push ups.

"That's Stacie's signature move, she does it only with girls she really like"

"That's good to hear, I don't want Aubrey to get hurt, she can be a bitch sometimes but she's my best friend after all" Beca chuckles.

"I agree with you, she's a bitch" Chloe glares at her and Beca smiles. "But I'll talk to Stacie just in case"

"Thanks babe"

"Now, now come here and give me a kiss" Beca says standing up extending her arms.

"as you wish" She tangles her hands into her hair and crashes their lips together. The inocent kisses quickly turns into a heated battle for dominance, Beca grabs Chloe's ass and wrap her legs her waist.

"mmmm bedroom" Chloe moans.

Beca guides them to the bedroom and lays the redhead in the middle of their bed, rubbing her bulge agains her hot core, she's already hard and they didn't undress yet, that's the effect Chloe has in her, with just one touch she can make her little friend wake up from its sleep. Beca kisses her girlfriend's neck and pinching her nipples at the same time.

"I love your crazy little birthmark" it had a weird shape, like an circle and an s, it was pretty cool.

They take off each other clothes in a needy pace.

"Babe the condoms"

"got it" says Beca opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom.

"Let me" Chloe opens it and rolls it down the brunette's eight inch penis moving her hand up and down making sure its correctly settled. She turns them around so she is now on top, Beca holds her cock by the base and Chloe sinks into her and a shudder escapes them both.

"I'm never going to get enough of this" says Beca rising her hips starting to pound inside Chloe.

"Fu-u-ck, harder Beca" says chloe trowing her head back. "you are stretching me so good"

"you like that? " Beca husks grabing Chloe's hips and pounding harder whatching how her cock disappears in the redhead pussy.

"yes yes! Oh my god I'm going to come"

"Come for me beautiful" and she did, her back arching as wetness floods her pussy. Beca pulls Chloe by the neck for a kiss, her cock slamming in to the hilt as she comes too. They stay like that until they come from their high.

"mmmm that was good"

"only good?"

"No, you were amazing like always"

"That's better" they kiss for a wile until the doorbell rings.

"Shit that, it might be my contract" Beca says standing up ressing quickly.

"It's for you" Beca says handing her a package.

"Me?" she looks suspicious at it before open it. "My grandmother died three weeks ago."

"I thought all your grandparents were dead"

"So did I"

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

There is shouting inside the Beale's house, it was so loud that you could feel the tension in the air.

"I just wanted to have a child!" Nora, chloe's mother screamed, walking around the room with tears in her eyes. Chloe wasn't supposed to find out this way, she was only protecting her child right?

"Enough, enough Nora!" Chloe's father said from the couch.

"I wanted to have a child so bad" The redhead mother kept saying as if trying to convince herself that what they did was right. "and I couldn't!"

"Enough, Nora. Enough!" Adam said once again.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Chloe said once she was out of shock, finding out that your parents aren't your parents, after twenty years wasn't easy.

"Tell you what? Your mother has a defective uterus? She wanted a kid, end of story"

Nora flinched, Adam could be so rude sometimes. It was so sad when the doctors told her that she couldn't have childrens, but when Adam rescued Chloe from that terrible fire, she immediately felt the need to take care of her like she was her own daughter .

"I just wanna know where I came from and who I came from"

"Well, we're the ones that raised you, those people were... I can't even put that into words.

"Shut up, Nora" Adam said harshly to her wife. "You came from a shit heap, there.

now you know" Chloe left out a scoff, her father was an asshole, she was tired of all his bullshit. She wanted to go away a long time ago if it wasn't for her mother, and now she had a good reason to finally leave.

"I'm out! I'm done"Chloe said getting up and out of th e ouse, with her mother following her.

"Don't even think about going down there" yelled Adam.

"Chloe, Chloe"

"What!?"

"If you go there you're gonna bring trouble on us"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't understand why her mother was saying that. She needed to know who she was, after living a lie all this years.

"Newt Texas is the last place you wanna be"

* * *

She slams her apartment door wiping the angry tears off her face, she was so hurt and confused.

"How'd it go?" said Beca gettig up the couch and hugging her.

"Like shit, it sucks when you find out your parents have been lying to you your whole life." She cries in her girlfriend's shirt wetting it.

"Baby, I'm sorry, you know Im here for you right?"

"I know, I love you" They smile each other and inmediately Chloe feels better.

"I'm gonna go pack, for Texas, not New Orleans"

"Wait" said Beca reaching for her hand "Hold on"

"No, Beca, I have to go" She walks in her room grabs her bag and starts to put clothes in it

"Wait. Wait, just listen to me, please"

She opens her mouth to reply when the door opens behind her to see Aubrey and Stacie standing there.

"Hey" Aubrey says reaching for Chloe and giving her a reassuring hug. "Beca called us"

"I kind of figured you'd wanna deal with your grandmother's stuff so... "

"So, knowing how hard-headed you are we have decided to come with you. " Aubrey finished.

"Really? you guys would do that?" She wasn't surprised, she knew Beca and Aubrey loved her and would do anything for her, but it still warmed her heart to hear what they said.

"Of course, I wasn't gonna send you to some fucked up town all alone." They all laugh

"I don't mind driving to Texas, I hear they got great barbecue" said Stacie smiling.

"All right, sounds like a plan"


End file.
